


You're Important Too.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [86]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cousincest, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, One Hundred Ways, dont like dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "You're important too."





	You're Important Too.

**86\. “You’re important too.”**

* * *

“You’re important, too,” Yuki said lightly, like it was obvious—and it was, even thought they didn’t say it, not every day, not in so many words.

Kyou rolles his eyes but doesn't voice his disbelief. His eyes stayed focused on the pouring rain into front of him ignoring the other. He didn't want to hear the lies the other told him just to keep him around. He knew Yuri only cared for Tohru.

"Kyou-"

"Just stop. It's almost time for Tohru to be getting out of school shouldn't you be heading there to pick her up or something." Kyou hissed keeping his back to Yuki.

"I love you Kyou."

Kyou doesn't respond. He heard the Yuki sigh but he did also here the footsteps as he walked away to go to Tohru.

"I love you too."


End file.
